


Tu es beau

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphard Black Speaks French, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Scars, Smut, Softcore Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Peter Pettigrew chyba lubi publikować porno w gazetce szkolnej.
Relationships: Alphard Black/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Tu es beau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/gifts).



> Praca trochę na bazie kampanii RPG.  
> Circe to kotka bengalska.  
> OCki (łącznie z rozbudowaniem Alpharda) należą do @ The Hufflepunkest i do niej odsyłam po więcej Alphard/Felib content. Także to jej dedykuję tę kanapkę (i temu anonowi z cc który o nią poprosił).  
> Ulysses jest natomiast jej postacią w kampanii - jego blizny są pozostałością poparzenia, do którego doszło na średnio legalnej ekspedycji do Nowej Zelandii - Ulysses miał najwięcej szczęścia w spotkaniu z posiadającą młode smoczycą.  
> Alphard i Felib jeszcze się nawet nie pojawili w RPGu, a nawet jeśli się pojawią to prędzej Ulyssesa adoptują niż się z nim prześpią BUT we're all insane and horny
> 
> Tłumaczenia zwrotów po francusku są w notatce na końcu, ale wszystkie raczej łatwo zrozumieć z kontekstu

Smak wina w ustach nie był ulubionym doznaniem Ulyssesa, ale przyjemne ciepło i lekka głowa skutecznie go rekompensowały. Od kilku godzin siedział na swoim dużym łóżku, popijając czerwony płyn z kieliszka, w towarzystwie osób, których nie spodziewał się kiedykolwiek poznać.

\- Felib, podaj mi butelkę - wymamrotał Alphard, przewieszając nogi przez podłokietnik fotela.

Mężczyzna wstał sprzed rzeczonego fotela, sięgnął po wino, wypił kilka łyków i podał trunek narzeczonemu, po czym wrócił na miejsce i oparł się z westchnieniem, uderzając lekko głową o biodro Blacka.

\- Wygodnie ci na podłodze? - zapytał Ulysses, odstawiając swój kieliszek.

\- Łe - rzucił obojętnie Felib, wzruszając ramionami. - Wygodniej niż gdybym siedział na tym samym fotelu co Alphard. Zajmuje strasznie dużo miejsca.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?

\- Nie, sugeruję, że nie umiesz siedzieć.

\- Jest drugi fotel - powiedział Astafei, pokazując nieśmiało na stojący po drugiej stronie pokoju mebel.

\- Za daleko ode mnie - odrzekł Alphard przesłodzonym głosem, dramatycznie trzepocząc rzęsami. - Prawda, kochanie?

\- Tak. - Abyad przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz potem spojrzał na narzeczonego z miłością w oczach, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Powiedz mi dzieciaku, naprawdę czytałeś wszystkie nasze publikacje? Jest ich obrzydliwie dużo. - Black pociągnął z butelki, leniwie sięgając drugą dłonią do włosów Feliba. Wplątał palce pomiędzy kosmyki i zaczął bawić się nimi delikatnie.

\- Tak. - Gdyby Ulysses był trzeźwy to pewnie by się speszył, ale w obecnej sytuacji jedynie zaświeciły mu się oczy. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek dane mi będzie was poznać.

\- Cóż, podziękuj Syriuszowi. - Alphard podał butelkę narzeczonemu. - Jesteśmy tu przez niego. I tak w temacie Syriusza... Jeszcze raz dziękuję za to co robisz dla tego idioty, jest czasem gorszy ode mnie.

\- Skarbie, nie jest gorszy od ciebie, ale oszukuj się dalej - wtrącił Felib z przekąsem. Black w odpowiedzi pociągnął go za włosy.

\- Wracając. Naprawdę dziękuję. Za Syriusza i za docenianie naszej pracy, to naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy.

\- Tak, Alphard ma rację. Miło jest trafić na kogoś, z kim można naprawdę porozmawiać o naszych badaniach.

\- To ja dziękuję. Nie będę mógł spać przez najbliższy tydzień - wyrzucił z siebie szybko Ulysses, chwytając z powrotem za kieliszek. Nawet pijanego, tyle miłych słów go peszyło.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach. Circe już dawno wyszła z pokoju, zmęczona chichotami i krzyczeniem o wykopaliskach. 

Ulysses położył się na łóżku, poparzonym policzkiem do ściany i przymknął oczy. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał, że pozostali dwaj mężczyźni szepcą o czymś zawzięcie, co jakiś czas wtrącając pojedyncze francuskie i arabskie słowa. Kiedy Astafei na nich spojrzał, Felib wpatrywał się w Alpharda stanowczo, podczas gdy Black miał taką samą minę, jaką często robił Syriusz, gdy wymyślił coś głupiego. 

\- Alphard, podzielam twoje odczucia, ale to głupi pomysł - powiedział Felib półgłosem i zacisnął usta w poziomą kreskę.

\- Mais chéri… - Black spojrzał na mężczyznę szczenięcym wzrokiem. - Proszę, chociaż zapytajmy. 

\- No dobrze - westchnął z rezygnacją, widząc że narzeczony nie odpuści. - Ale nie naciskaj.

\- Oczywiście, za kogo ty mnie masz - prychnął Alphard, zeskakując z fotela.

\- Za upartego, dramatycznego Blacka - szepnął Felib do siebie, po czym pomasował skronie z wyraźnym zmęczeniem. 

Ulysses usiadł, patrząc z niezrozumieniem na mężczyzn. Nagle Alphard znalazł się obok niego, usiadł na łóżku i krzyżując długie nogi, założył czarne włosy za ucho. Abyad wpatrywał się w nich z lekkim niepokojem, ale i oczekiwaniem.

\- Ulysses, mój drogi, wybacz bezpośredniość, ale czy chciałbyś spędzić z nami noc? Bez presji. Jeśli nie, to zapomnimy o całej sytuacji.

\- Prawdopodobnie i tak zapomnimy - wymamrotał Felib, zerkając na puste butelki.

\- Słucham? - zapytał skołowany Ulysses, wpatrując się w Blacka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Felib, mon chéri, no spójrz na niego - powiedział Alphard niemal piszcząc, wskazując dłonią na twarz Astafei'a. Następnie odwrócił się do chłopaka, poważniejąc. - Posłuchaj, po prostu jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny, uroczy i dobrze nam się z tobą rozmawia, a jesteśmy bardzo otwarci na dodatkowe osoby w łóżku, więc pomyślałem, że warto zaproponować, bo może będziesz zainteresowany. Ale jeśli z przyczyn moralnych lub w wyniku preferencji odmówisz to zrozumiem.

\- Ja…erm… - Ulysses mrugnął kilka razy, rozchylając ze zdziwieniem wargi.

\- Nie ma sprawy - rzucił Black, interpretując reakcję jako niezręczną odmowę. Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, wycofując się lekko.

\- Uważacie, że jestem atrakcyjny? - wykrztusił wreszcie blondyn, zatrzymując Alpharda w połowie ruchu.

\- No… tak - odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Nawet bardzo.

\- Ale… - Chłopak przyłożył drżąco dłoń do blizny, zasłaniając ją.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że blizna cię szpeci? - odezwał się wreszcie Felib, nie skrywając szczerego zdziwienia. Wstał i usiadł z drugiej strony Ulyssesa. - Jesteś śliczny, a blizna sprawia jedynie, że wyglądasz ciekawiej.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził Black, sięgając do twarzy chłopaka. Oderwał jego dłoń od policzka, po czym musnął go własnymi palcami. - Blizny to historie. A historie warto pamiętać, nawet jeśli są bolesne, mon minou.

\- Wiecie, że… że sięga dalej, prawda? - powiedział Ulysses ze ściśniętym gardłem z trudem powstrzymując cisnące mu się na usta słowa.  _ Ta historia jest szczególnie bolesna. To była moja wina. To ja powinienem był zginąć. Nie wstydzę się blizny, tylko historii. _ \- To nie tylko policzek i szyja.

\- Domyśliliśmy się. Byłoby dziwne gdyby smok zrobił tak małą ranę, prawda? - odrzekł spokojnie Felib. Coś w jego tonie mówiło, że wie, co kłębi się w głowie Ulyssesa. Jakby wiedział, że “nie tylko policzek i szyja” odnosi się do czegoś więcej niż reszty ciała. Jakby rozumiał, że rana powstała przede wszystkim w środku.

\- A mimo to wciąż…? -  _ Wciąż uważacie, że warto na mnie w ogóle patrzeć? _

\- Tak - odpowiedział Alphard stanowczo, ale ciepło.

\- Ja… skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że ja bym nie… - Zarumienił się, wdzięczny za alkohol. Gdyby nie wino, już dawno by uciekł.

\- Czy… czy to jest tak? - zapytał Black, nieco zaskoczony. Astafei pokiwał lekko głową, zerkając między mężczyznami. Ci spojrzeli na siebie, jakby ustalali coś między sobą.

\- No weź - jęknął Alphard, naburmuszając się.

\- Nie. Nie potrafisz być delikatny - odrzekł Felib, na co Black westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Niech będzie. Ale jutro mi to wynagrodzisz. - Abyad uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym zerknął na zagubionego Ulyssesa.

\- Ustalaliśmy, który z nas się tobą zajmie - wyjaśnił, badawczo lustrując twarz chłopaka. 

Zielone oczy błysnęły ze zrozumieniem, a na niepoparzonym policzku pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Felib uspokajająco przykrył leżącą na kołdrze dłoń Ulyssesa swoją. Gdy chłopak odpowiedział lekkim, zmieszanym uśmiechem, Abyad uniósł knykcie blondyna do ust i ucałował je delikatnie. 

Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się ciemniej, a na stole pojawiło się kilka świec.

\- Przepraszam, lubię robić atmosferę - wytłumaczył się Alphard, odkładając różdżkę.

\- Tak, chyba że to szybki numerek w jakiejś łazience - odrzekł Felib złośliwie, na co Black spojrzał na niego z powstrzymywanym śmiechem.

Abyad, uśmiechając się ciepło pod nosem, sięgnął na kark Ulyssesa i zdjął z jego włosów gumkę. Złote pasma rozsypały się na ramiona, okalając delikatną twarz i sprawiając tym samym, że chłopak wyglądał jeszcze drobniej. Alphard wpatrywał się w niego chwilę, po czym rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Felibowi. Ten skinął głową jakby dawał narzeczonemu zielone światło.

Black zbliżył się do twarzy Ulyssesa i położył dłoń na jego niepoparzonym policzku, pozostawiając widoczną całą bliznę.

\- Par Merlin, tu es beau - powiedział cicho, po czym powoli, jakby czekając na ewentualny protest, zbliżył pełne usta do wąskich warg Ulyssesa. 

Astafei się nie odsunął. Kiedy poczuł napierający język, otworzył chętnie usta, pozwalając się całować. Druga dłoń Alpharda znalazła się w blond włosach, targając je nieco. Felib przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, po czym zrzucił z siebie koszulę i usiadł za Ulyssesem. Objął go i bez pośpiechu zaczął całować jego szyję.

Kiedy Alphard przerwał pocałunek, chłopak dyszał lekko, przymykając oczy. Nieporadnie sięgnął dłonią do włosów Feliba, przyciągając go do odsłoniętej szyi. Black patrzył na to z nieskrywaną satysfakcją i nie czekając dłużej również zdjął z siebie, już i tak dawno w połowie rozpiętą, koszulę. Następnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Feliba, gładząc go czule, na co mężczyzna odsunął się nieco od Ulyssesa i rzucił narzeczonemu pytające spojrzenie.

Alphard patrzył się chwilę z głodem na klatkę piersiową partnera, aż w końcu spojrzał wymownie na sweter Astafeia. Blondyn w tym czasie ocknął się z letargu i przesunął się w głąb łóżka, jakby bał się, że z niego spadnie. Oparł się przy tym plecami o Feliba i swobodnie pozwolił się objąć, co obaj mężczyźni uznali za dobry znak.

Alphard klęknął i podpełzł na czterech do pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn, powoli siadając okrakiem na nogach Ulyssesa. Patrząc w zielone oczy, sięgnął do dołu beżowego swetra i zaczął go zdejmować, podczas gdy jego narzeczony składał drobne pocałunki na każdym fragmencie skóry blondyna, do którego dosięgał bez zbytniego przesuwania go. Black z niewielką pomocą zdjął sweter razem ze znajdującymi się pod nim swetrem numer dwa i wkładaną przez głowę koszulą. Zrzucił ubrania na podłogę i nie dając Ulyssesowi czasu na rozmyślanie o bliźnie, zaczął całować opalony tors. Wodził palcami po delikatnej, pomarszczonej skórze, liżąc i podgryzając obszary nienaznaczone poparzeniem. Przyssał się do sutka, patrząc cały czas w górę na twarz Ulyssesa, który odchylił głowę, opierając się całkowicie o ciało Feliba, obserwującego to wszystko z rozchylonymi wargami. Abyad przesunął się odrobinę i pocałował znajdującego się w jego ramionach chłopaka, podczas gdy Black rytmicznie lizał sztywny sutek, wędrując dłońmi na biodra blondyna. Długie palce rozpięły powoli spodnie i Alphard przeniósł się niżej, całując brzuch Ulyssesa i zahaczając językiem o linię bielizny, na co chłopak zadrżał lekko, pogłębiając łakomie pocałunek z Felibem. Mężczyzna ułożył dłoń na szyi Astafeia, gładząc kciukiem jego żuchwę i przygarniając go chętnie do siebie, podczas gdy jego narzeczony ściągał z chłopaka spodnie. Ulysses uniósł biodra, dając się rozebrać.

Dopiero gdy poczuł chłodne powietrze sypialni na odsłoniętym kroczu, uderzyło go w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Półleżał nago pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, których niesamowicie podziwiał od lat, którzy nie dość, że go lubili i uważali za atrakcyjnego, to jeszcze szczerze dbali o jego komfort, każdy kolejny krok robiąc powoli i uważnie, z wyczuciem dając mu czas na przerwanie lub wręcz przeciwnie, nie dając mu czasu na zamartwianie się kompleksami. Ciepłe objęcia Feliba, zapewniające mu oparcie, sprawiały że czuł się bezpiecznie, a w połączeniu z łagodnym dotykiem uspokajały wszelkie obawy. Z kolei Alphard, rozpracowujący chętnie i z entuzjazmem jego ciało, stopniowo doprowadzał go do roztrzęsionej potrzeby proszenia o więcej, jednocześnie dając mu poczucie, że naprawdę jest chciany. Mężczyźni pracowali w duecie, ale Ulysses nie czuł się ani dodatkiem, ani zabawką. Czuł się dobrze i nie był pewien czy to dzięki przyjemności czy też z winy wina, ale w tym momencie już się to nie liczyło.

Black objął ustami sztywnego penisa blondyna, zasysając go niespiesznie i Astafei jęknął, uderzając potylicą w ramię Feliba, który całował go po szyi. Alphard, nie przestając rytmicznie ssać, rozpiął własne spodnie, zsuwając je nieporadnie. Żeby zdjąć je całkiem, odsunął się na chwilę od Ulyssesa. Ten wykorzystał to, że mężczyzna już nie siedział mu na nogach do tego, aby usiąść na kolanach i odwrócić się przodem do Abyada, rzucając mu się na szyję. Felib pocałował go głęboko, popychając go delikatnie aż Astafei położył się na łóżku. Złote włosy rozsypały się po poduszce i starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się chwilę w chłopaka, nim nakrył jego ciało swoim. Całował go powoli, podpierając się jedną ręką, drugą zaś błądząc od talii do krocza blondyna. Kiedy poczuł na ramionach długie palce Alpharda, wycofał się, robiąc mężczyźnie miejsce. Black, teraz już nago, znów usiadł na nogach Ulyssesa i znów objął go ustami. Astafei jęknął cicho, sięgając instynktownie do czarnej burzy włosów. Lewa dłoń Alpharda znalazła się na jego własnym penisie, podczas gdy prawą bawił się jądrami blondyna, przez cały czas nie zaprzestając  _ fellattions _ , jak to sam lubił określać.

Felib widząc w jakim stanie są już obaj mężczyźni, zdjął pospiesznie spodnie po czym sięgnął po różdżkę i wymamrotał kilka zaklęć. Po ostatnim z nich w jego dłoni znalazła się buteleczka lubrykantu. Abyad wrócił na łóżko i usiadł za narzeczonym, który czując go, wyprostował się, opierając się o mężczyznę i odwracając się lekko w jego kierunku. Składając drobne pocałunki na jego karku, szyi i uchu, Felib sięgnął do lewej dłoni Blacka i wcisnął w nią buteleczkę.

\- Przygotujesz go dla mnie? - zapytał niskim głosem, po czym przygryzł płatek alphardowego ucha.

\- Oui, mon amour - odpowiedział półgłosem, nachylając się z powrotem nad ciężko oddychającym Ulyssesem.

Otworzył buteleczkę i wylał odrobinę lubrykantu na palce prawej dłoni. Ulysses zadrżał nieznacznie od chłodu żelu, gdy Black już go dotknął. Alphard działał dość niedelikatnie i niecierpliwie, ale blondynowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Szybko się rozluźnił i zaczął pojękiwać cicho, szukając wzrokiem Feliba. Kiedy Abyad zauważył, że chłopak się rozgląda, podpełzł w zasięg jego wzroku i spojrzał mu w oczy, pozwalając mu się zakotwiczyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał delikatnie, gładząc policzek Ulyssesa.

\- Tak, tylko… - odpowiedział, rumieniąc się i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, po czym oblizał subtelnie dolną wargę. - Nie lubię nic nie robić.

\- Hm. - Felib uśmiechnął się, po czym zerknął na Alpharda, patrzącego na niego z równie ciepłym uśmiechem. Black dołożył kolejny palec, na co Astafei westchnął ciężko. - Teraz mnie, czy wolisz jeszcze chwilkę poczekać i zająć się Alphardem?

\- Nie muszę już czekać - odpowiedział, wbijając wzrok w pełne ciepła oczy Feliba.

\- Oui, c'est prêt, mon amour - dodał Black, wycofując się. Zszedł z Ulyssesa i przysunął się do narzeczonego, następnie pocałował go krótko i zajął jego miejsce tuż przy blondynie.

Abyad klęknął między nogami chłopaka, pogładził jego uda i ugiął mu nogi w kolanach, układając go w wygodniejszej pozycji. Spojrzał ostatni raz na twarz Ulyssesa, który odpowiedział na niewypowiedziane pytanie krótkim skinieniem, po czym Felib powoli naparł członkiem na wejście.    
Astafei wykrzywił się z bólu, sycząc cicho, na co Alphard szybko zareagował całując go głęboko i odciągając jego uwagę od dyskomfortu. Abyad wszedł do końca i po chwili, w czasie której Ulysses wreszcie się zrelaksował, zaczął się ruszać. Wtedy też blondyn spojrzał na Alpharda wyczekująco, na co Black miał ochotę zachichotać, bo nie do końca tego spodziewał się po chłopaku. Mężczyzna klęknął przy ramieniu Ulyssesa, pozwalając sięgnąć mu ustami do jego członka. Astafei zassał go chciwie, starając się zsynchronizować tempo z pchnięciami Feliba, było to jednak trudne i często gubił rytm. Po jakimś czasie zaczęło im być niewygodnie, Alphard wycofał się więc, siadając nieco dalej i zajmując się sobą, podczas gdy jego narzeczony położył się na plecach, pozwalając odważniejszemu teraz blondynowi przejąć kontrolę. Ulysses usiadł na Abyadzie powoli, szukając najwygodniejszej i najprzyjemniejszej pozycji. Gdy już ją znalazł, zaczął ujeżdżać mężczyznę niespiesznie. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, pojękując z każdym pchnięciem. Złote włosy łaskotały go po łopatkach, a blizna połyskiwała w słabym świetle, sprawiając że zarówno Felib, jak i Alphard, wpatrywali się w niego z zachwytem.

Nie trwało to długo aż Black skończył. Chcąc się na coś przydać, zbliżył się do Ulyssesa i pocałował go delikatnie w szyję, a następnie objął jego penisa i ścisnął go lekko. Blondyn otworzył oczy, wdychając gwałtownie powietrze i przyspieszając ruchy, na co z kolei zareagował Felib, unosząc biodra z jękiem. Usatysfakcjonowany reakcją Alphard pieścił członek Astafei’a, patrząc przy tym to na twarz chłopaka, to na narzeczonego, widząc że obaj niedługo skończą.    
Pierwszy był Felib. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i rozluźnił się, wzdychając ciężko gdy przeszedł go dreszcz orgazmu. Czując nasienie w sobie, Ulysses uniósł się wyżej i nabił się mocniej, do końca. Powtórzył ten ruch kilka razy, za każdym czując długie palce Alpharda zaciskające się na główce jego penisa. Wreszcie zadrżał, strzelając nasieniem na brzuch Feliba i opadając na mężczyznę ciężko. Mięknący penis wypadł z jego wnętrza, zostawiając go nieprzyjemnie pustego.

Black sięgnął po różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcia, czyszcząc ich, po czym położył się obok zmęczonych ciał.

\- Mon Merlin - westchnął, sięgając po skopaną kołdrę i nakrywając ich szybko.

\- Zgadzam się - odrzekł Ulysses, schodząc z Abyada i kładąc się między mężczyznami.

\- Do rana jeszcze kilka godzin. Myślę, że możemy spokojnie iść spać - dodał Felib, obejmując blondyna w talii. - Jak myślisz, kochanie?

\- Nie spieszy nam się. Możemy wyjechać wieczorem - odpowiedział Alphard, przytulając delikatnie Ulyssesa od drugiej strony.

\- Yhym, zostańcie ile chcecie - wymamrotał sennie chłopak, pozwalając ciału wtopić się w otaczające go ciepło.

\- Dobranoc, mon minou - szepnął Black, po czym pocałował Ulyssesa w czoło z czułością.

\- Dobranoc - Felib uśmiechał się lekko, zerkając pomiędzy pozostałą dwójką. Ulysses już spał, oddychając spokojnie. Abyad popatrzył ponad chłopakiem na narzeczonego - Kocham cię.

\- Je t'aime, très cher - odpowiedział Black z uśmiechem, przymykając oczy.

Circe weszła do sypialni i ułożyła się w nogach łóżka, mrucząc sennie.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mais chéri - ale kochanie  
> mon chéri - mój drogi  
> mon minou - mój kotku, delikatne pet name, coś jak "malutki"  
> Par Merlin, tu es beau - Na Merlina, jesteś piękny  
> fellattions - fellatio  
> Oui, mon amour - tak, moje kochanie  
> Oui, c'est prêt, mon amour - Tak, jest gotowy, kochanie  
> Mon Merlin - mój Merlinie  
> Je t'aime, très cher - Kocham cię, najdroższy


End file.
